The Birthday Massacre
by Helsinki Demon
Summary: The story of the sick and twisted events that happened on Inuyasha's eighteenth birthday. Songfic to The Birthday Massacre's Happy Birthday. Oneshot.


A/N: After hearing the song "Happy Birthday" by the Birthday Massacre and seeing the 80's slasher flick Happy Birthday to Me I was inspired to write this. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the song Happy Birthday, or the movie Happy Birthday to Me.

The Birthday Massacre

By: Helsinki Demon

**I think my friend said, "I hear footsteps."  
I wore my black and white dress to the  
birthday massacre, birthday massacre, birthday  
I wore my black and white dress**

"Kagome, I hear footsteps. I think Miroku's here." Sango laid spread out on Kagome's bed, watching the dark haired girl model her dress in front of her mirror. Tonight was the night of their friend Inuyasha's eighteen birthday party, and hopefully the night that Kagome would make her move.

"Okay, I'm all done. You can let him in, Sango." Kagome smiled at her reflection in the mirror, she looked decent tonight. She was wearing her black and white dress to the party, because Inuyasha once commented on it. Her eyes were shaded heavily with black eyeliner, her face as pale as always, around her neck was a skull necklace. Inuyasha had given it to her awhile back. She looked dark and dark was perfection, tonight was the night.

Sango sprung off the bed in her bondage skirt and a fluffy black top. Sure enough, there was Miroku standing behind the door, holding up a dozen red roses. "For you, Sango, dearest."

Sango smiled and took the roses from him, her eyes closed as she sniffed them. SMACK! Kagome turned around to see Sango's red face and Miroku on the floor. He just never learns.

He slowly eased himself the floor. "Well, we will have to be going now Kagome." Sango and Miroku couldn't go to the party because Miroku had to go meet Sango's parents tonight. Her parents were really strict and wouldn't change the date. They told Inyusha in advance.

"I'm leaving now too." Kagome said as she grabbed her skull purse. Miroku walked out the door, with Sango following him. She stopped by the door and looked at Kagome, a dark sort of smile on her face. She mouthed something to her. Kagome returned Sango's smile and nodded, as she put a video camera into her purse.

**I think my friend said, "Stick it in the back of her head."  
I think my friend said, "Two of them are sisters."  
"I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy", I think I said  
"I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in", I think he said**

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha, even though he looked annoyed as hell right now. Her stupid tramp of a sister, Kikyo, who wasn't even invited, showed up. She hadn't stopped flirting with him all night. She knew Inu was a goth like the rest of them and the only reason she wanted him was because Kagome did. But of course everyone knew Inuyasha hated her, her short black skirt and halter top wouldn't help her.

Inyasha did look great tonight though. He wore a long black overcoat, black eyelier mashed up against his amber eyes, and his long silver hair flowed down his back.

"Hey Kags?"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by his sweet voice. "Yes, Inuyasha."

He smiled at her. "Will you help me cut the cake?"

"Of course."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's hand was on hers, pressing down into the cake. Kikyo, who was hanging onto to Inuyasha's other side, frowned at this. An evil smirk formed onto her lips as she pulled Inuyasha into a rough kiss.

That was it…

"Get off me, you whore!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Kikyo off of him causing her to fall to the floor. But her smirk remained as she looked at the hatred filled face of her younger sister.

"I'll get her for that…"

Kagome's face looked pale at the sight of the drunken Kouga falling over her. "Can I ave a kiss, Kaaagomeeee?"

"Get lost, Kouga."

"Just one kisss?"

"She said get lost, wolf breath."

"Stayyy out of tis, mutt."

"What you call me?"

"Mutt, mutt, mutt!"

"Excuse me, Kagome. But we're gonna take this outside."

"Fine by meeeeee." Kouga yelled as Inuyasha dragged him by the collar.

Now was Kagome's chance….

"Oh Kikyo, Inuyasha told me to bring you to his room. He has a present for you."

"A present? For me? Ooooh, he shouldn't have."

"Yeah, come on."

Kikyo follwed Kagome up the steps to Inuyasha's room, chattering all the way.

"You know, Kagome I'm so glad you finally let Yashie go."

"Sure."

"Because you know he's just too hot for you."

Kagome opened the door to Inuyasha's room, letting Kikyo in first.

"So where's the…" Kikyo's eyes widened, as she feel to the floor. She was dead, blood poured from the back of her head. Kagome pulled the birthday cake knife out of the back of her head. "Surprise." She smiled evily into a camera that was on Inuyasha's nightstand, it was recording.

**Then we wished them all a happy birthday  
We kissed them all goodnight. Now he chases me to my room,  
chases me to my room, chases me  
In my black and red dress**

Kagome smiled as she kissed some girls (on the cheek) from school goodbye. She had gotten many questions as to why her dress had went from black and white to black and red.

She simply said. "I was in the bathroom and I slipped. It was an easily accepted for Kagome.

As the last party goer was sent on their way, Kagome went for the door. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Where do you think you're going?" The smooth Inuyasha said, one clawed hand in his pocket of the overcoat.

"Home."

Inuyasha grinned. "No you're coming in my room with me."

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha chased her up the stairs, their laughter echoed as they entered his room.

**I think my friend said, "Don't forget the video."  
I think my friend said, " Don't forget to smile."  
"You're a murder tramp, murder tramp", I think he said  
"You're a murder boy, birthday boy", I think I said**

Inuyasha laughed as he saw Kikyo's body on the ground, after Kagome explained. "Good for the bitch."

Kagome smiled as she layed on Inuyasha's bed. "Inuyasha, I never saw Kouga leave."

Inuyasha grinned and pulled out a bloody clawed hand from his pocket. "That bastard is taken care of. But I think I should wash my hands before we begin."

Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom, smiling. He got on the bed and crawled over Kagome.

"Wait." Kagome got out from under Inuyasha and ran to the nightstand. She smiled into the camera pointed it at Inuyasha, and shut it off. Then regained her place on the bed.

"What was the camera for baby?"

"Oh, Sango just wanted to know the events of the evening."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nosey bitch."

"Inuyasha!"

Reviews would be great. I worked hard on this and I liked the way it came out.


End file.
